Life Is Good
by AshCashMustache
Summary: Buster finally has a day off and luckily, so does Ash. Unluckily, Buster forgot to turn off the damn alarm, but it does lead into a loving morning.


Buster sighed as the sun beamed through the blinds of the window, the light hitting his face and causing his blue eyes to squint. The Koala yawned and used his left arm to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, seeing as how his right one was currently trapped. Annoyed at the fact the slowly brightening room woke him up, he huffed before slumping back into the bed.

'Why does the world still wake me up on my day off?'

Suddenly the weight on his right arm shifted as his bed partner hummed and curled up against his bare chest. Buster's annoyance quickly turned into adoration as the love of his life slid her bare leg up to rest on his hip and nuzzled her head under his chin, her brown silky quills softly brushing against his face with the movement. The Koala brought her closer (if possible) by wrapping his slightly numb arm around her back and through her quills, using his paw to slither a little under the shirt that was a little to big on her to lazily run it up and down her waist.

"It's way too early to be up Moon", The porcupine said through a yawn, cracking open her eyes. Buster looked down at her and smiled seeing the beautiful blue orbs that can only be Ash.

"Trust me, I don't plan on staying awake any longer than necessary.", He said huskily, bringing his face down to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

"We can at least get a few more hours in until that boob hungry monster we call a son wakes up", Ash said while closing her eyes again and resting it on his shoulder. Buster grinned into her quills and whispered,

"Like Father like Son"

Ash hummed with a giggle before settling in closer and dragging her paw up his chest to gently rub circles into his fur. The Koala sighed in content and closed his eyes as well, ready to catch a couple more Z's before starting the day.

Peaceful silence filled the room and just as both animals were about to drift into dream land, a loud blaring alarm filled the air causing some of Ash's quills to shoot up and Buster to almost jump out the bed at the unexpected sound. Ash whipped her head to where the sound was coming from and huffed seeing it was her husband's phone disturbing the peace.

"UGH seriously Buster? You didn't turn off the alarm!", The Porcupine groaned while reaching over and frantically tapped a finger against the screen to stop the noise.

"Damn I forgot!", Buster replied while rubbing his temples. Finally, the alarm stopped and both animals held their breath, crossing fingers in hopes of not setting off their live alarm in the other room. Just when they thought they didn't wake him, a piercing cry trailed through the house, causing them both to let out a loud groan as Atlas clearly showed them they were no longer getting any more sleep.

"I'll go get him", Buster said tiredly while sliding off the queen sized bed, fixing his boxer shorts that slid lower down his hips throughout the night.

"Like you had a choice" Ash scoffed with a slight glare, already unbuttoning the white button-down shirt she stole from him, preparing to feed Atlas. Buster grinned guiltily before padding to the door and down the hall. Opening the slightly ajar door, Buster was greeted with the sight of his baby boy attempting to stand up in his dark brown crib, whimpering when he kept on falling on his diapered bottom.

"Hey hey hey", Buster cooed as he sped walk to the crib, pulling it down so he can get easier access to his son.

"What's going on kid? Hm?", He asked softly, not really expecting an answer. He leaned over and grabbed the cocoa brown and white Koala from under his arms and into his still bare chest. The baby immediately buried his face into his Father's neck as whines and whimpers still poured out of his mouth.

"Did Daddy's alarm wake you up? I'm sorry baby", Buster cooed, carefully rubbing Atlas' small back while singing gently to him. Atlas eventually calmed down a bit, letting out little sniffles as he clutched the older Koalas neck.

"Ah there we go. Daddy's got the magi-OW", Buster yelped as the baby grabbed onto his chest fur and started tugging at it, little nails grazing his nipple.

"OK OK Daddy doesn't have that much magic! Let Daddy's fur go!", Laughter can be heard from the master bedroom as Ash listened to everything that was going on in the other room. Buster quickly ran to where Ash was waiting on the bed and didn't hesitate to hand their son over to his Mother.

"Good morning Attie", Ash cooed at Atlas as her baby cooed back, bringing their noses together for a quick eskimo kiss before bringing him to her bare breast, only flinching a little when the baby Koala was quick to latch on and greedily suckle. The porcupine smiled softly at her son as he gazed up at her with sapphire loving eyes, nuzzling closer to her chest.

Hearing a sigh Ash looked up only to meet eyes with Buster's sky blue ones. The Koala was leaning on the ledge of the bed, white furred chin resting on his crossed arms. With his ears slightly drooped, he gazed up at his wife with a puppy look and a goofy smile to match. Ash couldn't help but smile back and snort at his facial expression.

"What?", She asked with a snort. Buster suddenly grinned wider and climb on the bed to lean against the headboard directly behind her and lean over with his head resting against hers as he watched Atlas slowly get full and slow down his suckling as he once again grew sleepy. Ash tried to meet his eyes, but he just put his chin on her shoulder and continued to look down at his son.

Finally Atlas latched off his Mother's breast, smacking his milky lips while sleepily shutting his eyes. Before he can fall asleep Ash put him gently to her shoulder and carefully rubbed his back, smiling when he let out a loud burp.

"Good boy", She whispered and kissed his cheek upon seeing he fell asleep before she can properly cradle him. Buster went around to the left side of the bed and reached for the baby so Ash can button up her shirt without waking him.

Once Ash looked back up she saw Buster laying on his side with his head propped up on his paw while looking at Atlas who he laid in the middle of the bed. The Porcupine smiled and curled up on the other side of Atlas, bringing her paw up to gently rub the infant's soft belly.

"I love the way you look at him", Buster suddenly said lowly. Ash gazed at him as he reached over to grab her paw and bring it over to his lips.

"Almost as much as I love the way he looks at you.", He pecked each knuckle gently before Ash lifted it to his cheek. He held it there and looked into her eyes, "I've never seen a child be so in love with his Mother."

Ash blushed and thumbed his cheek softly. "Heh… thanks babe"

Buster smiled at her before his eyes suddenly glazed into a far away look. Ash hummed worriedly before using her whole paw to rub his cheek, knowing exactly why he lost his train of thought.

"Buster? Come back to me", The Koala sighed shakily after a moment but shook his head to clear his thoughts. He leaned over Atlas and pressed his lips against Ash's, feeling better when she kissed back. Parting their lips with a smooch he lied back down and kissed Atlas' forehead, smiling when the baby mewled with a gummy smile.

Memories of the past will always be there to haunt him, but he knew it was up to him to live in the present and prepare for the future. But now…

Life Is Good.


End file.
